Many gaming machines have a specific payout table that associates fixed payout amounts (in coins or credits) with specific combinations. By contrast, a progressive gaming machine is a machine having at least one possible payout that increases over time based on one or more factors and is awarded when a certain combination is achieved on the gaming machine. Such a payout is referred to as a “progressive payout”. One example of a factor that can increase the progressive payout is the number of all coins deposited in the gaming machine (“coin in”). The progressive payout may then be some percentage of coin in. Sometimes progressive gaming machines are located in a bank of machines with all machines in the bank playing for the progressive payout. In such cases, the first machine in the bank to achieve the associated winning combination wins the progressive payout. Often, the current value of the progressive jackpot is displayed on a display above the machine. The value of the progressive jackpot is kept in a running counter referred to as a “meter.”
In other cases, certain progressive gaming machines may be located anywhere in a gaming establishment and not physically adjacent to each other. In other cases, the progressive gaming machines may be part of a progressive gaming system located in different gaming establishments across a state or other region. Such systems are referred to as “area progressive gaming systems”. The progressive payout in such area progressive gaming systems may be tied to the coin in of all of the machines in the system, regardless of where they are physically located in a gaming establishment, state, or region.